The End Again
by jeenathespectrobesprincess
Summary: Raven destroyed Trigon once and for all, right? Wrong! He's returned using Raven's older half brother, Jesse. Only, Jesse finds a loop-hole that makes HIM the new ruler of the world! Can the Titans possibley stop Jesse? Do they even stand a chance? Please Read!
1. Team Meeting

**Hi again! I'm going to attempt to post two stories at a time…everyone who's read one of my fics knows how this will turn out… I got this idea while reading Raven's Wikipedia page. Or maybe it was Trigon's…. one or the other. This chapter is in Raven's pov.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

…**..**

"In general, I think it would be a good idea to" I tuned Robin out, staring at the celling. "Okay, I now know for a fact that none of you are listening. What are you guys thinking about?" Robin asked.

"Prank calls"

"A Tamaranian festival"

"I REALLY have to go to the bathroom!"

"I have a song stuck in my head…."

"Well that's just great. Cyborg, Starfire, it can wait until later. Beast boy, go to the bathroom. And Terra…at least pretend you're paying attention….What about you Raven?"

"Staring at the celling, thinking about nothing" I said, trying to ignore Terra humming 'numa numa'.

"Well BB, didn't you say you had to go to the bathroom?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah….well, let's just say I had an 'accident'"

"Ewww"

"Gross"

"Beast Boy…."

"Just kidding! Dude, can't you take a joke?" Beast Boy exclaimed. Idiot…..

"Look, can the meeting just be done now…..I'm bored" I said.

"Raven"

"Yes"

"You rarely get bored. When you do, you get annoying. You're not being a pest…" I left the room sadly. I didn't like to talk about it…

"Raven" A voice said. I turned around to see Starfire and Robin.

"What is wrong friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing" I lied, walking into my room. I got a photo album out from under my bed. I flipped it open to a certain page and pulled out a picture of 3 boys and 2 girls. I turned it over and read what was written on the other side.

_Jacob (12), Jarred (12), Jesse (12), Crow (4), and Raven (4)._

I sighed at the sight of the picture, taken all those years ago. About a week before we learned Jesse was training with Trigon. I looked at the date it was taken. 10 years ago to the day….

…**..**

**So, there you have it! This isn't a one-shot, by the way. Jesse will be in the next chapter. Raven obviously feels betrayed by her half-brother's actions, so that's why she's acting ooc right now… Quote of the day!**

"_Jafar, Jafar, He's our man, if he can't do it….GREAT!" _ Aladdin, the genie


	2. Rainbow

**Hi again! I decided to put the titan's pets in this chapter, because they make my fics so much cuter ****…..Reviews!**

**EmailGoose: Glad you like the plot idea! I'm trying to get Raven in character this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

…**..**

Everyone was laughing. At me. Long story short, one of my idiot pet cats, Zinthose, was sad because I was sad yesterday, so I let the simple minded little thing pick my outfit. Big mistake. That's how I ended up with an orange leotard, a pink cloak, one green boot, one yellow boot, a red belt, a gray glove, and a violet glove.

"Dude, look at Raven! She looks like a rainbow threw up on her!" Beast Boy yelled, earning him a slap on the head. Suddenly, we got a trouble alert. Great, just great.

….

We got to the crime scene, and jumped out of the t-car.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as usual.

I gasped. The criminal was none other than Jesse.

…**..**

**Raven's 'rainbow outfit' is actually useful to the plot…..I won't explain how, it'll ruin the shock of it. I guess I only put Zinthose in the chapter, huh. Yeah, I know Zinthose is supposed to be spelled without an e, but I like that spelling better. If you read 'Metamorphosis' (one of my other fics) you'll know two things: 1: the pets can talk in my stories (because they have superpowers, obviously), and 2: Zinthose is VERY hyperactive. **

"_No cat out of its first fur was ever deceived by appearances, unlike human beings, who seem to enjoy it." _The Last Unicorn, the Cat.

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	3. Bird

**Hi again! I was fairly busy yesterday and couldn't update. Sorry about that. Reviews!**

**ShadowAuthor435: That's so ironic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

…**..**

"Hello baby bird. Did you miss me?" Jesse asked mockingly. The sound of his voice made me shudder.

"What do you want Jesse?" I asked bitterly.

"What, can't I say hello to my darling little sister", he said, blasting me with a rock. Terra was about to catch it before it hit me, but I saw Robin whisper something to her. I moved out of the way and threw some unsuspecting person's car at him. He caught it with his powers and sent it back at me.

I flew out of the way, flying towards him. I know for a fact that he has better control over his powers, but if I can get closer to him, I might have a chance at winning. I think Robin must have told Terra that this is 'my fight'….and he's completely right. I don't want help this time.

As I moved closer, Jesse grabbed the edge of my pink cloak using his powers, and threw me up against the wall of the bank. I hit my head, and saw Jesse towering over me.

"You've always been weaker than me. I don't know why you were the original 'chosen one'…seven days baby bird. Seven days..."

…**..**

**Seven days…..keep in mind that in 'seven days', it would have been 10 years since he started working for Trigon…. Yeah, it's exactly what you think it is. The daily quote is actually something I said.**

"_What makes you think Cheshire could be Annie? Don't say that district 4 could be the archery district (so Speedy could be Finnick), because how is Cheshire supposed to defend herself from water with a freakin bow and arrow (holds imaginary bow and arrow and starts waving it around)"_

**Yeah, it was funnier when it wasn't typed up….Dawn10107 had said that Speedy acts like Finnick so I said that in response…**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	4. Scar

**Hi again! Sorry for not updating….let's just say the past two days have been kinda rough…. Reviews!**

**Mojoboy31: Yeah. Actually she has 5 ½ days. You'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans **

…**.**

I opened my eyes. I'm in the infirmary. Great, just great. I then noticed Starfire and Terra.

"You are awake friend Raven" Starfire said happily.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"About a day and a half. We were really worried." Terra said.

"Did you catch Jesse?"

"Who?" Starfire asked.

"The criminal? Nope, he teleported away after you fell unconscious." Terra said.

I got up and looked in the mirror. I was pretty much okay, except for the scar on my arm that looked like-

"Get the team to come to the main room. I think I have a lead on the criminal's motives." I said, walking off to change out of the outfit that made me look like a child's plaything.

…..

I walked into the main room, in my usual outfit. The titans were all sitting around, waiting bordly.

"Birthday girl FINNALY decides to show up." Beast Idiot said, noticing the scar.

"NOT. FUNNY." I said.

"Ravens back, Ravens back!" Zinthose yelled, bouncing off the walls. Vox simply stood next to me as usual. I grabbed Zinthose with my powers and sat her between Ribiit and Silkie.

"Okay guys, fun and games end here. Before I tell you what's going on, I have a little question. What do YOU think is going on? Use logic, no hints. Go!" I said. Robin was the first to guess.

"In the fight he called you his 'darling little sister'. My uncle was your mom's friend in school….and I know for a fact that Crow is Arella's oldest…. meaning that he's your half-brother."

"Correct." I said.

"Which means that his dad has to be Trigon…. #$%! He's the new gem!"

"Exactly. We have 5 days starting tomorrow to prepare. Again, discovered with logic. Beast Boy should try it sometime." I said grimly, though I smirked at that last sentence.

"What are we going to do?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, it's not the easiest thing in the world to survive a paradox." Cyborg said.

I thought for a moment.

"Terra"

"Yeah…" Terra replied.

"Last time, everyone turned to stone. Could you maybe use your powers to keep us alive?"

"I think so…..yeah! I'll come up with something!" She said. I sensed that she was feeling braver than the rest of us….oh wait; she hasn't been through an apocalypse before like the rest of us.

"Good. Step two: Titans East needs to get their lazy butts over here." I said.

"Calling them now" Cyborg said.

I smiled at my plan. Maybe we did have a chance…

…**.**

**The next chapter will show Titans East and be in Crow's POV. If you read 'I did not drop off the face of the earth' (one of my other fics), you have a decent idea of how hectic this is going to be….. If you didn't, I'll leave it at the fact that I added 3 members to the team (Crow is the only OC). I'll let you guess who the other two are. It's fairly obvious why she wants Titans East. The daily quote has a hint for who the other members are.**

"My grandfather's nose was blown off in the war, so that song is a filthy lie (Starts cutting up flowers). Victorious, Jade.

**Yeah, major hints there. And they might not be where you think they are...**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	5. Kittens

**Hi again! This chapter's gonna be kinda short because I was writing a Spectrobes one-shot. This chapter and the next one are in Crow's POV. I don't think I've described her, so I will in this chapter. Reviews!**

**Mojoboy31: I forget when I thought of that. Yeah, it is pretty funny…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

…**..**

I tossed my diary into my suitcase; along with a few cloaks, some movies, my iPod, my ds, my cell phone…basically anything that I thought would be necessary. I'm not sure what my sister wants us for, but it can't be good.

"Be a good kitty while we're gone, okay Azarath?" I asked.

"Okay Crow! I wish I could come too and see Zinthose, though" She mewed.

"It sounds pretty dangerous. I would bring you if I could." I said.

I looked in the mirror, flicking a short strand of violet hair out of my eyes.

"That's better" I said.

There are only two major differences between me and Raven. The first one is that I show more emotion. Not much more, but it is slightly noticeable. The other is that I talk a little more. And the only way to tell us apart is our belts. We wear them on different sides. Other than that, our family and friends have one heck of a time when were at the same place.

You know, Raven used to show a lot more emotion, now that I think about it. I mean, before Jesse started training with Trigon.

You guys might be wondering….shouldn't I be worried that I might be the next portal? Nope, not at all. You see, me, Jacob (not the one from Twilight. I think I should point that out. Not my best friend's annoying little brother either), and Jarred, don't have a certain power in us that lets us be the portal. We still have the other powers that Raven, Jesse, and any other half siblings that we don't know about do, we just can't be the portal.

"Crow, are you ready?" Tula asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said, grabbing my suitcase. I walked into the main room when I remembered something….It's cute, furry, and starts with a D. You guessed it, Cheshire's pet kitten. Diamond.

Cheshire gets kinda sentimental when it comes to leaving that thing alone. I tip-toed out to the T-ship, before I had to see her cry about leaving the little thing. I left little Azarath alone, she can do it too. Plus Kid Flash is supposed to visit them every day.

We'll be seeing them again…..it's not like it's the end of the world, right?

…

**Yep, the other two members are Tula and Cheshire. I just had to add the little thing about the pets in, so I could put the 'its not the end of the world' part.**

"_I'm playing poker, he's playing go fish, and I think he's just hungry (Duck thing eats card), _The Lorax

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	6. Gossip

**Hi again! Every t-ship ride that I've wrote about is usually fairly random….and slightly based on car rides I've had….or will have *evil laugh*. Cuz a week from now I'm going on a two hour long car ride to St. Louis, and I need revenge on my mom for hiding my glasses in her underwear drawer on April fool's day. But I won't do EVERYTHING Titans East does. Although that would be pretty annoying. I had to estimate the distance between Jump city and Steel city….I eventually just decided that 10 hours would work. Reviews!**

**Mojoboy31: I felt that it was necessary to say that. No, Crow is the only OC on Titans East. Tula and Cheshire are cannon characters. Well, Tula wasn't in the series, but she was in the comics. And Cheshire only got, like, 10 seconds. Sorry if that was confusing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Don't worry be happy (prepare to be annoyed), The song that doesn't end (if you thought that wouldn't be in there, then you don't know me), The plagues, Hunger games, Grenade, Fairly Odd Parents, The Lorax, or anything else….Wow this was a long disclaimer!**

…**..**

"Serving as your foe on his behalf, is the last thing that I wanted…..this was my home….all this pain and devastation how it tortures me inside" I sang.

"Is there any way to shut her up?" Aqualad said.

Tula rolled her eyes. "Hey, at least the two stooges aren't fighting again."

"Why are you playing a laser pointer game?" Speedy asked.

"I spoke to soon, didn't I" Tula mumbled.

"Because I want to, Arrow Boy" Cheshire smirked.

"You DID NOT just call me that!"

"Just did…Arrow Boy!"

"They fight like a married couple." I said.

"We do not!" They said.

"Aw look, your even talking at the same time!" Aqualad said.

I sighed. This was gonna be a long 10 hours…..

_**30 minutes later….(.5 out of 10 hours)**_

"THROW MY HAND ON THE BLADE, FOR YA! I'D STEP IN FRONT OF A TRAIN, FOR YA! I'D DO ANYTHING, FOR YA! But you won't do the same" I continued holding my hands over my ears. Is it really necessary for Tula to murder that song?

"Hey, could you at least make an attempt to sing?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I have what some people refer to as 'siren abilities', so if I sing 'good', then half of the T-ship will end up hypnotized, and I'd rather not deal with that." Tula replied.

"Then, oh, I don't know, STOP SINGING!" Speedy said.

"For once we agree" Cheshire said.

_**1 hour later….. (1.5 out of 10 hours)**_

"I'm bored." Aqualad said. "How about we tell everyone our biggest secrets?" He said.

Cheshire smirked behind her mask.

"Speedy goes first" She said.

"No!" He complained.

"Sometimes even I marvel at the horrible choices I make" Bumble Bee muttered.

True, she does make horrible choices. For example, there are only 5 pods in the T-Ship. The first error of my 'fearless leader's' ways, is that she hasn't upgraded it. The second error is that she assigned Speedy and Cheshire to the same pod.

"Then you get a punishment" Aqualad smirked.

"What kind of punishment" Speedy said.

Cheshire grabbed his cell phone. "Aww, I'm #1 on your speed dial." She said mockingly.

"Number 1 on my speed dial is voice mail" I said. "Raven's number 3"

"Why is Raven number 3?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Because, voice mail is automatically #1, and #2 is another word for poop."

"Hey Aqualad, you're number 2!" Cheshire said.

"So what IS, my punishment"

"Cheshire gets to gossip with your 'sisters'."

We all gasped. She was talking about Artemis and Mia…..the two biggest gossip bugs on the planet! (Note: Unlike on YJ, in my cannon, Artemis and Cheshire aren't sisters….I have other plans…. *evil laugh*)

Cheshire pressed a button on the speed dial.

"Hello….yeah, this is Cheshire…..hi Mia….get Artemis….yeah" She pressed the 'speaker phone' option.

"Hi Speedo, how is everything going….."

We all started laughing.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Speedy yelled.

_**30 minutes later (2 out of 10 hours)**_

"You have officially poisoned my mind…" Tula said.

"Well, it's exactly what we thought" Mia said.

"From now on, I'm calling Speedy 'Katniss'!" I said between laughs.

"If Speedy would be Katniss in Hunger Games, who would be Peeta?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Maybe Cheshire!" Aqualad said.

"What makes you say that…" Cheshire asked. There's a 9/10 chance that she's blushing behind her mask.

"Cuz, Speedy hacked his phone so you could be #1 on his speed dial." I said. Yep, there's no doubt about it, she's blushing.

_**1 hour later (3 out of 10 hours)**_

I sighed….soooooo bored. I suddenly remember one of my sister's favorite songs for plane rides… (In one of my other fics Raven was singing this on a plane ride to annoy BB)

"This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend, some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend, some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end…"

_**2 hours later….. (5 out of 10 hours)**_

Bumble Bee sighed. "It must be really important if Sparky didn't want us to know…he said Raven should explain it…"

I felt a little nervous, but contained my emotions. Bumble Bee, however, looked really worried…..she just now got nervous about it? Mas and Menos started singing something in Spanish…

"Crow, Cheshire….can you two please translate…" Bumble Bee asked politely.

I and Cheshire looked at each other. "Okay…..Mas, Menos; we can take over from here…"

"This is a little song I wrote, you might wanna sing it note for note, don't worry, be happy, in every life we have some trouble, when you worry you make it double, don't worry, be happy….." Me and Cheshire sang the dreaded song.

"Sorry I asked" Bumble Bee said.

_**1.5 hours later (6.5 out of 10 hours)**_

I sighed, looking out the window. With the exception of Bumble Bee, the other titans had fallen asleep.

I stuck The Lorax into the DVD player in my pod, but I couldn't help but think about why Raven would need to explain the problem…

…

**Dang, I think this is the longest that I've ever took on a chapter. Oh well, this was a fun chapter to type. Even though I hate BBRae, I can't help but ponder how similar it is to SpeedChesh. In case you were wondering, Mia was the second Speedy. Daily Quote!**

"_Bad grammar that ought to scare him"_ Teen Titans, Raven

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path **

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	7. Linda's Return

**Hi again! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I needed to figure out where this story is going next. Yeah, before yesterday the only plot point that I had was the ending. Now, the entire story is planned! This chapter is going to be what was happening to Titans West during Titans East's T-Ship ride. East will be in the next chapter. Sorry if last chapter was a little confusing. Oh, and sorry that I posted a chapter of my fusion instead of the correct chapter. It's fixed now so…hopefully it won't happen again. We're back to Raven's POV. Oh, and I'm expanding the honorary titans to have some of the Young Justice characters (I don't watch the show, but I know about some of the characters) and some more comic exclusive characters. You'll see why this is useful somewhere in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans **

…**.**

I walked into the main room, smirking. Oh, did I have a surprise for a certain geomancer….don't worry, I wouldn't THINK of hurting one of my teammates…well, except for BB of course, but that's different.

"Hi Terra" I said, keeping my smirk.

"Okay Raven, what's going on" She asked.

"Nothing…." I said.

"I don't believe you" She replied as Robin walked in.

"Hi Terra" he said, keeping HIS smirk.

"Oh great, another secret keeper. Seriously guys?!" She asked as Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy walked in…..you guessed it, they were smirking.

"You too!" Terra told BB.

"Uh…..hi?" He said.

"Okay guys, can you PLEASE tell me what's going on…" she said.

"Well Pipsqueak, as much as I'd love to, I think it's fairly obvious" a voice said.

"GEO-FORCE!" she screamed, running over to her brother. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've been having some trouble fighting crime in Markovia, so I'm assembling a team. Of course, I have to register it in the database…" He said.

"Who do you want on the team?" Robin asked.

Geo-force shrugged "What are my options?"

"Well, considering your location and crime rates, I'd say you need two or three other members. You can pick Ravager, Hawk and Dove, Wildfire, Red Arrow (that's what I'm calling Mia since Speedy is already used), Zatanna, Artemis, Jarred, Jacob…."

"I didn't see most of these at the meeting." Geo-Force said.

"Well, that's because Hawk, Dove, Red Arrow, Artemis, and Zatanna are new. Oh, you could also have Dolphin…" Robin said.

"NO ANYONE BUT HER!" Geo-force said desperately. I don't blame him, Dolphin's a bit conceited.

"Wildfire and Ravager are nearby, and you know them. Do they work?" I asked.

"Of course" Geo-Force said.

Robin called them on their communicators. They soon arrived.

"So….is this a permanent team or….you know, just until crime rates go down?" Ravager asked.

"Whatever you guys decide." I said. Wildfire had immediately accepted, but Ravager was being a little stubborn.

Suddenly, a trouble alert went off.

"Slade" Robin said. Ravager's facial expression darkened.

"I'm in" she said. Well, if that's what it takes we CAN ask her dad to attack Markovia daily…..

….

Slade kicked Wildfire in the face as I threw a 50 ton weight on him. Ah yes, my good old 50 ton. Somehow Slade pushed it off of him.

"Rose, you need to join MY side of the fight" He said.

"Never" she said.

"Most people your age are at school right now" Slade said.

Ravager rolled her eye. "Most people your age are at the emergency floor of a nursing home" She said.

"Well, you're a minor, meaning that you have to go with your legal guardian." He said.

"No I'm not….." Ravager said nervously.

"Yes you are! Your 18!" He said, sounding impatient. Little did he know that I was sneaking handcuffs on him…

Geo-Force walked over with the police. We handed Slade over, and the new team got ready to leave. We had agreed to leave the whole 'end of the world' thing between Titans West and Titans East.

"Bye Geo-Force!" Terra said.

"Bye Terra" He said.

I just couldn't resist the opportunity…..

"Yeah, see ya later….Linda"

"Dang it! I thought you stopped that!" He said.

"Then you don't know me" I said.

"Uh…..Ravager?" Geo-Force said. "Why are you scribbling on your birth certificate?"

"Shhhhh….I'm 19"

…**.**

**What a seemingly pointless chapter. Notice the word seemingly. By the way, Slade escaped soon after he got to jail. By the way, Ravager's only saying that she's 19. I wonder what would happen if the authorities decided that the Titans were too young to live on their own…. Apparently Ravager thinks they will! Daily quote!**

"_Kittens are adorable…..lets go find some!"_ Fairly Odd Parents, Timmy's Mom

**I agree…..they are adorable.**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	8. Titans East

**Hi again! Sorry I took so long with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, The Last Unicorn, or Alice in Wonderland**

…**.**

I sat down on the couch. 'Titans Advanced' as they were calling themselves FINALLLY left, meaning that we could go on with planning for the apocalypse. I had all but a few details planned out, and I was hoping that Crow could help with those. I heard the doorbell ring.

"There here!" I yelled, springing to the elevator. Unfortunately, Cyborg beat be to it, and had already let them in.

"RAVEN!" Crow screamed as I was pulled into a weaker version of a Starfire hug, but it still crushed my lungs.

I sighed as she let go. "What's wrong sis?" she asked.

"Okay guys, you need to know what's going on….." I said, looking at my feet.

"What?" Crow said.

"You guys all know about me and Crow's past…..right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Bumblebee said. I could tell she didn't like where this was going.

I sighed again. "We have three half-brothers that we know of; Jarred, Jacob….and Jesse." I said. "Jarred and Jacob are Titans…..but…when we were younger…Jesse joined Trigon's side." I said.

"Why would he?" Tula asked.

"His motives were unclear….Raven, after all, was supposed to be the portal." Crow said.

I twirled my hair nervously. My heart raced as I had to tell the last part.

"He's going to help Trigon take over the world in a few days" I quickly forced out. I felt like I was going to vomit.

"WHAT! THAT LITTLE PIECE OF S #T!" Crow yelled. Things were being blown around the common room, and one of Beast Boy's souvenirs from some kind of otaku convention or something blew up.

"Crow! Control your emotions" I said, encasing my sister with black energy. She seemed to calm down. I let her out.

"Wow, you should really keep those things on a leash" Terra said, straightening her butterfly comb in her hair (she was referring to Crow's emotions).

"Sorry…I've never been the best at that…" Crow said shyly.

"What are we going to do…." Cheshire said.

"Don't worry….I have a plan."

"And the first step, Sherlock?" Aqualad said. Tula elbowed him.

"Simple…we take some time off."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"Only a day, with a fellow Titan. Spend tomorrow with the Titan Raven assigned you. You need to have a day off, in case the plan doesn't work." Robin said.

"Okay, the list is: Mas and Menos, Cyborg and Bumblebee, Speedy and Cheshire, Starfire and Tula, Beast Boy and Aqualad, Robin and Terra, and me and Crow." I said. A few people complained. Robin only looked at me like I was weird.

"For the record, this isn't a shipping scam." I said. Everyone lightened up at this. Especially the Titans that already had boyfriends/girlfriends that they weren't going with (Aqualad, Tula, Beast Boy, Terra, Robin, and Starfire).

"Crow and I, however, won't be taking the entire day off" Crow groaned at this, but let me continue "I need some help finding a spell" Crow nodded her head.

"At least we get some time off" She said.

Speedy tapped me on the shoulder "Why did you put me with HER! She's probley going to make me watch 12 hours of Alice in Wonderland, including the 2010 rewrite!"

"Poor you" Crow deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm serious! It could KILL ME!"

"Actually, the 2010 rewrite sucked" Cheshire said.

"You think?" Speedy deadpanned.

"What happens if we get a trouble alert?" Cyborg asked.

"Whoever is the closest" Robin said.

After everyone went to the rooms they were assigned to, me, Robin, and Crow decided to talk about my choice of assignments.

"So…why me and Terra?" Robin asked.

"You guys were both Slade's apprentices once. Don't you think it would be a good idea to be friends?" Crow asked.

"I guess….well, I'm going to bed. See you guys later….."

"Yeah, see ya" I said.

"Yeah, see ya" Crow replied.

We walked down 'the alpha wolf floor' as Beast Boy once called it, hearing Starfire, Tula, and Bumblebee talking…in the room a bit farther down the hallway, Robin and Speedy weren't being much better. We walked only a little bit further from that and got to my room.

"So…I brought 'The Last Unicorn'…wanna watch it?" Crow asked.

"Sure" I said, smiling at her. We may be on the brink of a paradox, but that doesn't mean that I don't have time for my sister.

…**.**

**Awwwwww….I was going to leave it at a funny part, but then I decided this was too sweet to not include. By the way, this isn't RobTer, even though it might have seemed that way, and this IS NOT twincest. Yeah, I know EXACTLY what some of you pervs were thinking. No, just….no. Oh, just a few little announcements. **

**Some of you might have been wondering why Terra is in this story. I have a story where Terra re-joins the Titans, and this takes place after it.**

**I have a poll on my profile about what I should do a fusion with next. If you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them…..so far the choices are the Series of Unfortunate Events movie, Tangled, Alice in Wonderland, Hunger Games, The Swan Princess, The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, and Beauty and The Beast. So if any of these sound REALLY interesting, make sure to vote. Oh, and if you say it in a review, it counts as a vote too. In other words, I'm letting you vote twice.**

**After this and my current fusion are done, I have decided what fics I will be posting next:**

**1: A rewrite of the first Spectrobes game, where Rallen and Jeena have just met. Note: The only reason it's a rewrite of the game is because they find Aldous during it.**

**2: Part 1 of a Warriors story about the granddaughter (it can't be daughter for plot reasons) of Bramblestar, who is corrupted by The Dark Forest.**

**3: Another Teen Titans fusion**

**I bet some of you think that I can't handle three fics at the same time. Don't worry, I already have a plan about what I'm going to post on what day. And, I don't think I could handle four at a time, so don't expect that after that next set of fics is done. Actually, my fusion is almost done, and this is about 1/3 of the way done, so...**

**Yeah, that's about it. Daily quote!**

"_Sorry, I don't speak monkey. Would you like a banana?"_ A Series of Unfortunate Events (Movie), Count Olaf (to Sunny)

**Hahaha….that part was funny.**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	9. Fun With Acronyms

**Hi again! Sorry that I've been so busy! This chapter was bugging me a bit…..but I now know where I want to take it. Anyways**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Facebook, any movies Cheshire might quote in this chapter, or the acronyms for swag that my cousin found.**

…**..**

I walked into the common room, hoping that no one was going to sleep in, as that would really hold us back. All of us were a little tired, but that's because all of the guest rooms either had drying paint or something like that, or Beast Boy's crap laying all over the floor so we had to get out the air mattresses and split everyone up into groups, and that basically screams SLEEPOVER TIME.

Everyone was dressed in civi's….not unusual, I've seen that several times before. What caught my eye was Beast Boy's shirt…

"Swag?" I said, giving him a questioning glance.

"Yeah…." Beast Boy said.

"Swag stands for 'secretly we are girls'." Cheshire said.

"Yeah, that and 'still without a girlfriend'" I said. "Unless, of course, you stop being such a chicken and ask Terra out…" he was SO lucky she wasn't in the room right now.

"Okay, me and Aqualad are leaving right now….bye!" He said, running out, dragging Aqualad with him. Terra walked into the room right as he said that.

"Cheshire, never again should you draw on my face!" She said. "You should know all about death wishes…hey, where's Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Ran out because I implied that you guys liked each other…" I said, smirking.

"Come on Robin, let's leave!" Terra said, dragging Robin out.

"_Told you they liked each other"_

"_Don't get too proud Rae-Rae, we all know what happens then"_

"_I would never Boy-Blunder"_

"_Stop it!"_

"_Alright Mr. I-Wanna-Be-Nightwing, don't get your panties in a wad…..I'm more concerned about why you're wearing them in the first place."_

"_I'm just going to stop linking you…."_

"_Aww….that's like saying you're unfriending me on Facebook"_

"_Not forever…..see you later"_

"_Bye!"_

I smirked. The link is usually a good way to talk, but at times like this it is one of our worst nightmares. It depends on the conversation though. Hey, he calls me Rae-Rae; I call him Boy-Blunder. Now we're even.

"Well, see you guys later….if I survive the movie marathon." Speedy said as Cheshire rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I'm planning on killing you. If I wanted to you would be stuffed in some random mattress."

Speedy gave her a questioning look.

"It's a good place to hide a body!" She protested.

"Whatever, let's just go…"

"Wait!" Cheshire said, smirking.

"What!" Speedy said.

Cheshire started scanning him with one of those things security guards have. When nothing showed up, she rolled her eyes (remember: civi. Robin, Speedy, and Cheshire are wearing sunglasses, but you can still tell she rolled her eyes).

"What's that?" Speedy asked. At this point everyone but me, Crow, Cheshire, and Speedy were gone.

"A drug scanner. Don't thing I'm as ignorant as the others about knowing about your little 'habit'." She said. I don't even want to know….

"Don't bring it up!" he snapped. Cheshire rolled her eyes again. The two of them left, still arguing.

I sighed, walking over to the tower's little 'library' that I made out of a room that no one ever uses.

"Okay, if we're going to find the spell Azar mentioned, we need to start A.S.A.P." I said.

"Okay" Crow said as we started looking at the spell books.

…

**I'm going to stop there. It was originally going to be longer, but then I decided that I need to go ahead and get this posted. Yeah, I brought up Speedy's 'habit'…..you guys didn't know my writing could be that dark, did you? Sorry for not updating in a while, there's just a lot that's been going on recently. Anyways, I have to get a chapter for my fusion up sometime today so that my readers don't forget I exist. Also, I might not be updating as much because I'm co-writing a fanfiction with Dawn101907 called "Fallen Angel". Quote of the day!**

"_Yeah, you just keep doing your business, because you know I'm going to be doing mine" _Litter Genie Commercial

**Yeah, that commercial was on while I was thinking of a quote so…..**

**Iku Ze, and may Titan Clan light your path,**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	10. Blue Toilet Water

**Hi again! So this chapter is going to be kind of hectic, if you know what I mean…anyways, I'm trying to finish my fusion so that I can start planning my next fics, because this thing is far from over and I like to post things in 'seasons', meaning that I won't post the other fics until this one is done. I've barely started on this one : ). Trust me; this is going to be a loooooong fanfiction. By the way, I had to translate the spell they use in a translator (I know what I wanted it to say, I just didn't know it in Latin), so it's probley going to be wrong. I know it sounds stupid now, but later in the fic it will make sense. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, ICarly, or Dumbo**

…**..**

I pulled out a spell book, glancing at the title.

"Booger Spells: How to turn your boogers into magic…." I said, quickly placing it back on the shelf. This earned a strange look from Crow.

"It was a gift" I replied.

"I think I found it" Crow said, pulling out a book, when suddenly an intruder alert went off.

"Pizza delivery" the guy said.

"put it in the main room…" I said.

"I need to wash my hands…..your dogs licked then" He said after putting the pizza in the main room.

I opened the book, hoping for no more interruptions.

"YOUR TOILET WATER'S BLUE" the guy yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"uhhh" Crow looked a bit uncomfortable.

"We go through this on a daily basis" I said. I glanced at Crow's book again, reading what was on the first page.

"Subvertio vestri hostilis exsisto res vos votum futurusut vos have paro res vox vos mos no in nox noctis" I said.

"To destroy your enemy, be the thing you wish to be, and when you have set things right, you will fly into the night?" Crow said. "What the heck does that mean?"

"I don't know…... are you sure this is the right book?" I asked.

"Positive, it looks exactly like the one Azar gave you before you left…" Crow said. "Remember what she said… that when you face your greatest enemy, the book will help you?"

"I know… it sounds so familiar too…" I said. We heard a knock at the door, and saw the rest of the team walk in. We walked out of the room.

"Well…" I said. They were back WAY to early.

"Terra threw a rock at the ringmaster because he was insulting blondes, but it accidentally hit an elephant, and now were banned from that circus because 'Dumbo' trampled everything." Robin said, glaring at Terra.

"They named one of their elephants Dumbo…..what part of that is creative!" Terra said.

Cyborg was laughing at this.

"Terra convinced you to go to the circus!" Cyborg said between laughs.

"He needed to face his phobia!" Terra replied.

"Yeah, it's there for a reason!" Robin said.

"Yeah, and you don't need to explain the reason, we all remember THAT story" Terra said.

Robin sighed.

"Starfire, was YOUR day any better?"

"No friend Robin, I accidently did the graffiti as friend Tula calls it, and now we are never the allowed to go back to that mall of shopping." Starfire said.

"Yeah…it was pretty bad…." Tula said.

"Well, me and Beast Boy aren't allowed at the aquarium anymore because he kept jumping into the exhibits and talking to the animals…superhero or not, the people who ran the aquarium didn't like it…" Aqualad said.

"Cheshire was exhibiting 'obnoxious behavior' as the theater officials called it…..we got kicked out…" Speedy said.

"What kind of 'obnoxious behavior'?" Crow asked.

"I kept screaming spoilers….." Cheshire said. "It's not my fault the plot was predictable!"

"Yes, but it was your fault that you screamed 'THAT GUYS GONNA DIE'!" Speedy said.

Robin sighed as Mutt Puddle licked Speedy's hands.

"Ewww, who knows what that thing's licked…..I'm going to wash my hands now….."

Robin walked over to the computer.

"No one takes me seriously anymore" He said, looking at Terra. "Maybe I should bring out the Nightwing costume…."

That's when it hit me.

"That's exactly what we need to do!" I said excitedly.

Speedy walked out of the bathroom.

"Who's the dude playing in your toilet…."

"Don't worry; we go through that on a daily basis….."Terra said.

"Guys….I have a plan!" I announced!

…**.**

**Well, this chapter didn't go how I wanted it to…..too much ooc at the end for Raven. Although this was supposed to be one of the funnier chapters. Next chap we'll find out her plan…..I might do Robin's POV on that for a change. Yes, I do realize the spell was crap…. But it makes a lot more sense later. **

**By the way, I've decided that I'm either doing a The Lorax fusion or a story that takes place in the future. Vote in the comments, and Daily quote!**

"_I like trains"_ ASDF

**Iku Ze, and may Titan Clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	11. New Identities

**Hi again! Oops, I haven't updated in a while, have I? Well, I've been having a hard time facing my fears recently and I have been a little too timid to think about doing anything but read updates to fics and look at ways to get rid of my fear. For more information see bottom author's note. **

**This chapter is going to have a small time skip because I kept writing what happened immediately after the last chapter and it kept looking stupid. In this chapter it is now the day that Jesse and Trigon are taking over the world. But it's like, 2 in the morning so no one's too panicked yet. Just sorta tensed up about it. **

**By the way, I don't think I've said what Tula looks like in my fics. Well, she basically has longer hair than in Young Justice and the comics, and is wearing her outfit in the comics only it has a red swimsuit under it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

…**.**

"Raven…"

"Go away Crow! I'm trying to sleep" I said.

"Oh come one! Sloth is Trigon's sin, not yours!" Crow said.

"Well, I can be PRIDEFUL about how much sleep I get." I said.

Crow threw the sheets off my bed.

"Wake up! We have a lot of preparation to do! Terra's been up for HOURS at this point." Crow said, emphasizing hours.

I yawned, getting up. I slipped on my cloak, gloves, and boots, and combed my hair before looking at myself in the mirror.

"You've worn the same leotard for the past two days. You have several other white ones." Crow said.

Yep, that's right; I'm currently White Raven. It wasn't too hard to figure it out. To complete this, I needed to be White Raven instead of just plain old Raven. The others had decided to change costumes as well because they thought it would be easier, when really it would have the same effect.

"Yeah, but this is the one I used to beat Trigon the first time. And I'm changing cloaks every day….." I said.

"So, the leotards lucky but nothing else is?" Crow teased. I've always envied her, being able to show more emotion.

"I'm wearing the whole outfit today" I said.

Crow rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm stuck with you Malchior outfit."

"No, you have a different white cloak. The Malchior one is in the box with the book to trick people into thinking it's storage for clothes." I didn't want the memories…..

"Okay" Crow said. "And remember, 'Nightwing' and 'Tempest' don't like it when there called their current ID's."

"Right, I remember. Call them Robin and Aqualad and they throw a fit."

I walked out into the main room, where Nightwing (Robin), Koriand'r (Starfire), Cyberion (Cyborg), Changeling (Beast Boy), Tremour (Terra), Skitter (Bumblebee), Arsenal (Speedy), Cheshire Cat (Cheshire), Tempest (Aqualad), Aquagirl (Tula), Plus (Mas), and Minus (Menos), were pacing or trying to prepare.

Nightwing was wearing….well, this one's self explanatory

Koriand'r was wearing the same thing she usually does, but it was a darker shade of purple and had the armor on it like she was wearing when she came to earth.

Cyberion had a chip that made his electronic parts white instead of blue.

Changeling's uniform was like he usually wore, only it was blue instead of purple.

Tremour's uniform was like Geo-Forces, only it didn't have the big GF on it, and it was a leotard with some ruffled fabric at the bottom to make it look like a skirt. She still had her butterfly comb.

Skitter's uniform was green instead of yellow, and she had a necklace with a bumblebee on it that could spray knock out gas.

Arsenal's outfit was a darker red and his mask covered a larger area of his face.

Cheshire Cat's outfit was a darker green and she wore a tool belt that contained several sharp knives. She had a bow and arrow too, but I doubt she knew what to do with it.

Tempest's outfit was a darker blue and had a swirl pattern on it.

Aquagirl's outfit was dark blue instead of yellow, and her swimsuit was white.

Plus and Minus's costumes were black instead of white.

As the day passed, I couldn't help but wonder what terrors were waiting this time.

….

**This was really hard to write. So anyways, I'm not going to put my fear because then you'll look him up and be scared too, but it's making me get scared of the dark as well. The only thing I'm going to say about it is that it's an urban legend and its gaining popularity. And that its original target was children, but even adults are scared of it. I know it's not real, but it's REALLY freaking me out. If you have a guess, you can PM me, but don't put it in the review. Hint at it if you're a guest. I don't want anyone else to be scared, so don't say its name because it might make people look it up. So far my strategy has been to play Hello Kitty games, play Sims, and read funny quotes on my IPod before going to sleep, and when I'm going to go to sleep I've been listening to music on a channel on my T.V that only plays music aimed at second graders because it's not particularly scary. **

**Yeah, I have a Sims app. I'm re-creating the Teen Titans on it. It's fun : ). So far I have Terra, Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, Raven, two out of three of my BBTerra OC's, and Nightstar. Yes, Nightstar. I'm sorta in between RobStar and RobRae. Uh….I ship RobStar, yet I also like RobRae. It's complicated. This fic won't have too much of either of them, just a lot of RobRae friendship. **

**Daily Quote!**

"_I like reverse phycology" _Dawn101907

**Yeah sis, remember you said that**

**Iku Ze, and may Titan Clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	12. Hitchhikers

**Hi again! Um…This chapter would have been up a lot earlier, but…..my computer had to do updates and I lost the file : (. Also, sorry about my little freak out last chapter. Some idiot put the Slenderman game over noise on a sound effects app (me and my sister sometimes act out parts of our fanfiction so we can figure out if something's wrong with a scene, so we have a bunch of apps like that), so I googled him. Yeah, It wasn't that fun…. Anyways, Reviews!**

**Nerdman: It's okay! Well, sorry that this chapter (and the answer to what I was scared of) took so long! And I've almost done that a couple of times. The reason that they weren't showing up is that authors have to moderate guest reviews, and I couldn't check my email when you were reviewing (so I didn't know that I needed to approve it….oops!) Well, we all make mistakes sometimes. : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Spectrobes, IPods (I have one…..but that's not the same thing…. : ( ) , Slenderman, Don't Hug Me I'm Scared or Petz.**

**So yeah, really sorry guys! I didn't mean to put this story on hiatus….I wish I would have updated earlier…. I've been missing writing! **

…**..**

_**Crow's POV**_

"AHHH! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!" Cyberion screamed.

"I don't get it…It's only a video game!" Aquagirl said.

"Yeah, plus that Krawl is soooooo easy to beat! It only took me, like, 3 months!" Changeling boasted.

"Says the guys playing Petz Catz 5!" Tremour said.

I noticed an IPod lying on the table next to Changeling's computer.

"Hey, isn't that Raven's IPod?!" I asked angrily.

"Um….." I took the IPod away from him with my powers.

"Hey! That's not fair!" He shouted angrily.

"Is too! It's not even your IPod!" I shouted back.

"Just get back to playing dress up with your Catz" Tremour sighed. Doesn't Changeling know that game is for girls? Apparently not!

"Okay…..yay! I can paint them now!"

"You're so childish…" I mumbled.

"This one's going to be…..green!"

"Green is NOT a creative color!" Cheshire snapped.

"What! Is too…" He looked at her kimono.

"Hypocrite."

"Am not!"

"Am I the only one who thinks that this is going to end like our camping trip?" Arsenal asked.

"Well how was I supposed to know that Slenderman doesn't like being mocked!?" Cheshire hissed.

"Boberta DIED!" Skitter yelled.

"Who's Boberta?" Starfire asked.

"A hitchhiker…."

"Hey Nightwing?" I asked.

"Yeah Crow?"

"Would you mind watching this generator? I'm going to check on Raven… she's been on the roof all day."

"Sure….what's it for?"

"I wired it with some of Jesse's DNA that I got from a piece of his hair that was on Raven's cloak from the fight. It's gonna tell us when the world is ending so that Tremour doesn't have to have her powers active all day."

"Of course." Nightwing said.

I flew through the walls up to the roof, when a thought hit me. What if we didn't succeed? Could this really be our last day?

…..

**This chapter was originally going to be MUCH longer, but I decided to split it into two parts, cuz I love cliffhangers. Don't worry, Robin's going to be in there a lot later…..he just isn't right now because I can't forget about Crow right now….she has a part in this story and I need to keep her near the spotlight. I'm trying not to get her in it completely…if I did she would be a Mary Sue, and I'm trying to give her some major flaws….any suggestions? I have a lot of oc's, so it's hard to find one I haven't already used. So yeah, Nightwing will be in there a lot more soon.**

**Also, If my sister isn't ready to work on a fanfiction we're co-writing by time my other stories is done I think I'm going to rewrite one of my stories, Metamorphosis. I think that I'm a much better writer by now, and that I messed up on it a little. It's going to be way more serious this time. But I will still keep up the original because it was my first fanfiction, and I feel like I should keep it. **

**What am I missing….Oh yeah! Daily Quote!**

"_What's the similarities between Justin Beiber and a skunk? They both stink. What's the difference? The skunk can sing."_ Me

**If you're a belieber, don't take this seriously, okay.**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	13. Before the Battle Part 1

**Hi again! Sorry for the long wait! I'm slowly getting back in the habit of writing! This chapter is going to be a little…. Hard to write…. Mostly because I'm going to start trying to describe things in detail, which is one of my weaknesses as a writer. **

**My dad's side of the family is in a bit of an argument with each other because my dad's brother (who is older than him) never grew up and my grandma spoils him because he had a divorce and now if it affects his family even the slightest bit, or he can't go to something, it can't happen! But when it's my family or my dad's brother's family….**

**Yeah, that and my aunt is being a drama queen because she asked for her help dragging a dead deer of the road instead of, say, her brother-in-law being late for work to do it, when she herself had better things to do! Personally, I take her side of the argument. **

**On a much happier note, I'm going to start training my kittens to do little tricks and (if my mom lets me) put it on YouTube! =^.^=**

**Meow =^.^=**

**Sorry, that was corny…..**

**Reviews!**

**Nerdman: Yeah, that's what I thought…. I've just improved so much since February! My only thought about doing a re-write so soon is that I don't want to decide it's not good enough later and re-write it AGAIN! But, it's also sitting there, rotting away my reputation as a writer for those with an extremely critical eye. I'll probley re-write it before my future fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else mentioned, except for Crow. My Crow, not the 3,000+ other Crows that exist in this fandom.**

**….**

_Raven's POV_

I had been up here, on the roof, almost all day, while everyone else was training or playing video games for the last time. It hurt to know that, even if we did save the world, chances are that one or more of us wouldn't come back alive. I thought about them all, and what they mean to me…

I haven't known Chesh for very long, yet I can tell that, with a little training, she will be as loyal as any of her teammates, despite being a former League of Shadow's member. I admire her courage to suddenly change sides like she did, and leave her less admirable friends behind with the knowledge that someday she may face them in battle.

Bumblebee, or Skitter, was loyal and brave, like the rest of her team, and she did a good job leading them. I knew that she was taking a big risk, possibly leaving Titans East without a leader. Yet, since when has a leader played it safe?

Aqualad, or Tempest, was one the first honorary Titans; a big honor, if you ask me. I remember how reluctant he was to join Titans East, although I could only tell because of my empathy. The next time I saw him, I remember that all of his regret was gone… It was like he was a new titan.

Aquagirl/Tula I've known for a short time as well, but I can tell that she's suffered more than we know. More than even Aqualad knows. Yet she still remains strong…

Mas and Menos are…. Interesting cases. Me and Crow speak a little bit of Spanish, but not much. I do know, however, that it would be hard on everyone if we lost one of them.

When I first met Speedy, all I thought of him was that he was an arrogant bag of….. But now I think he's a new titan as well. It must be Cheshire impacting his personality so much. There kind of like two of my own teammates…. Unofficially officially dating.

Beast Boy is... a pest, to put it lightly, but he still deserves to be on this team as much as anyone else does, and I can tell that he's earned it…. and even some respect from me.

Cyborg was one of the first Titans to break my shell when I joined the team. We have always been close, and I like to think of him as one of my best friends.

Terra, or Tremour, and I…. "Got off to a rocky start". It seems to be all in the past though, as we are now fairly close friends. She's no coward, but sometimes I feel that she's a little…. Too brave. How this will affect our battle with Jesse, I have yet to figure out, but I have a deep pit of nervousness in my stomach when I think about her habit of rushing blindly into danger. I can only hope that seeing the world's destruction will knock some sense into her like it did with her unofficial boyfriend. Seriously, those two should just admit they like each other already!

And then there's Starfire, the Tamaranian princess… although now that I think of it, nearly all of the girls on both teams present are princess to some extent or another, excluding Bumblebee. Heck, it's a freaking Disney World! She never lets anything that anyone says get to her, no matter how hurtful it is. She is a truly kind person, and I am honored to be her friend.

Then…. There are the two titans that mean the most to me, Robin and Crow.

Crow…. My twin sister….. If I lose her, my entire world will come crashing down. We have always been closely bonded, and it hurts that Titans West was too full when she wanted to become a member; and now, they have two more members than us….

Oh well, whining about it doesn't change anything. Here she comes now… I shouldn't let her catch me moping.

"Hey Raven…"

"Crow…."

"Um…. Changeling got to your IPod…"

"Oh…. Thank you…. For getting it back…"

"You're welcome…"

I looked at my songs. At least he didn't buy anything… I'll have to look at my YouTube app later for any changes. I handed her an earbud and pressed the shuffle button.

_"Oh I'm a gummy bear_

_Yes I'm a gummy bear"_

I quickly changed the song.

_"Once I called you brother_

_Once I fought the chance to make you laugh_

_It's all I ever wanted_

_I sent the locust from the sky I sent the fire raining down_

_And even now I wish that God had chose another_

_Serving as your foe on his behalf_

_Is the last thing that I wanted."_

"Oh, how fitting. Thank you Prince of Egypt for giving us this ironic song…" Crow mumbled grumpily.

I slipped out my earbud.

"Oh, the end of the world isn't THAT bad…. there's just death and violence unsuitable for small children, teenagers, adults and the elderly, not like it's anything we can't handle, especially when it's our own brother who betrayed us when we were four years old ending it…" I deadpanned.

"What, you nervous" she teased. I blew up a small pebble on the roof and smashed it back together with my powers.

"No…..yes. Fine, I am nervous! But you don't have to tease me about it!" I said angrily. I noticed I was about to blow up some things much more irreplaceable than a small pebble and controlled my emotions.

"Besides, aren't you nervous too? Don't lie, I can tell." I said, giving her a reassuring glace.

"Of course" she said, startled. "Who in their right mind wouldn't be?"

"Terra" we both said at the same time.

"She's too brave for her own good! She's going to end up getting herself killed sooner or later."

"Don't judge her too harshly. All Markovians are known for the naïve bravery, just as Azarathians are known for their uncontrollable emotions, no matter how hard we try. She simply doesn't know what we're facing, and thinks this is her chance to show that she is a full member of the titans again."

"She always has been though… even when she was in stone…. But our words aren't enough for her. She thinks she'll never be accepted, wherever she happens to go. I can't even imagine what caused her to think like that. I suppose her brother would know…. Perhaps we should ask him?"

"Maybe…. But right now we need to focus on our mission; coming back alive."

We sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the breeze. The sun was just starting to set, turning the sky a pinkish orange. I frowned, remembering that this may be my last sunset. Even if it's not, it might be my last with Crow. I have to enjoy it while I can.

We talked for a while, some of our conversations serious, some not. Things like what we would do at the end, but also things such as what we thought of the endings for different movies and book series. When the sun was nearly down, Crow got up.

"I'm going to go check on the generator thing, okay?"

"I'll come with y-"

"No, you can stay up here…. You're too stressed about it as it is. You need to save your strength. I'll handle the rest."

"Crow?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…. For everything you've ever done for me. I can't even imagine a better sister…" I managed to choke out.

"Don't mention it…. it's our responsibilities as sisters to take care of each other…. Something Jesse never did. Today's the day we get our revenge, though. I cannot imagine a better sister either. I would like to thank you as well… as sappy as it sounds…" Crow said, regret in her voice. I stood up and gave her a small hug. I watched her leave through the normal door this time, and struggled to keep my emotions in check.

I looked at the sun, squinting to see it setting on the ocean surrounding Titans Island. The sun would soon be down. The final battle would soon begin.

**…**

**And another ending that isn't quite the cliffhanger I hoped for, but still a bit satisfying. I'm going to try to update once a week now, but you all know how terribly I will fail at that. My apologies. I will also be editing some of the earlier chapters. It amazes me how much this short break from fanfiction has boosted my confidence as a writer. **

**Actually guys, this would have been up yesterday, but my mom offered to babysit for my church's new children's pastor, and he has six kids so… yeah, you can see why this update was delayed.**

**I'm really sorry for all of these unintended hiatuses… I try to update, but it's like that dude on Toy Story 2 said… "You can't rush art".**

**My computer hasn't been letting me submit new documents to recently, but I found a way around it (copying and pasting to older documents). Hopefully I don't have a virus, because that would mean I can't update (Thank you captain obvious!). I have a virus scan running on it though, so we'll see.**

**Well, quote of the day!**

_"Okay kids, let's all play a game to see who can get home the quietest without touching the dirty sticks!"_ –girl from my youth group

**Yeah, not very funny… I haven't been watching much TV recently, so I'm running out of quotes. My mom rented _Up_, so I'm watching that tonight and writing down some quotes from it. Next time it's gonna be something about the cone of shame! Today's quote was actually funny because after it one of the kids we were taking to the park during a bible study so their parents could concentrate (the park wasn't far away so we walked. I'm too young to drive, and the kids couldn't all fit in her car) yelled "I DON'T WANNA PLAY!" **

**Well, Iku Ze and may Titan Clan light your path! **

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	14. Before the Battle Part 2

**Hi again! Sorry for not updating in a while, even with the new update system I made. Today I'll be updating twice, so you can look forward to that.**

**There will be a bit of a Warriors reference in here, but I don't think it will be too hard to understand. But there will be spoilers for the series, only slightly.**

**I might even update a third time, but it's pretty unlikely.**

**Reviews!**

**Nerdman: Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Teen Titans or anything else mentioned. I own the idea of Crow, but not her sister or brothers. I do not own Jesse or Titans East. I don't own Warrior Cats. I only own the plot idea, but I slightly don't because it could not be used with original characters, therefore I only partially own the plot. Thank you for reading this incredibly long disclaimer.**

I opened my eyes, realizing that I had drifted into a light, dreamless sleep. I yawned, trying to remember what had just happened. I looked around, noticing that the sun was only a faint, pinkish-orange line in the sky. Maybe Jesse was only trying to trick or confuse me, so that tomorrow we would have a false sense of security, and bring us down one-by-one.

I shook my head. If there was one thing Jesse wasn't, it would be intelligent. But I know that our father is; he obviously knew what he was doing when manipulating my brother.

I wished I would have thought to bring my mirror up here. Certainly the emoticlones would be able to keep my feelings in-check. No, this is my OWN battle; I have to fight it myself.

I stood up, stretching. It still felt breezy, and I wasn't about to complain. WINTERS felt hot here, because of the freezing weather on Azarath. I frowned. I miss that place so much it hurts, but right now I can't go back; I have to focus on doing the right thing. I heard the elevator door open.

"Hey Raven, I haven't seen you much today. How is everything?"

"Just about as good as the last day on earth is gonna get Nightwing." I told him.

He frowned. "I feel your pain, even though it's not my brother. You, and to some extent Crow, are the closest people I have to siblings, and it did hurt pretty badly the first time. I'm just glad there's a better chance of you surviving this time."

"Thanks for the sympathy Robin, but you'll never know what this feels like. Jesse made it feel like… like I was more than just a portal, a pawn in our father's plan… and then he just betrayed me. All of my hope gone… just like that. It's why…. It's why I was afraid to trust you… when you said the same things."

"Raven…" Nightwing said "I know that you'll never quite get over the loss of your brother, and I'm okay with that. It, your untrusting nature, is one of the things that set you apart from everyone else, and it gives you the advantage in just about any situation."

"There are so many things I wanted to do in life… and thanks to Jesse I can kiss them good-bye." I said pessimistically.

"Yeah… me too."

"Like marrying Starfire?" I teased.

"Hey! Not funny!" he said.

"Well, I can tell your feelings for her are more than the average High School crush. I suppose it's one of the things about being Metahuman… relationships being stronger or lasting longer." I said.

"Yeah… but I have to admit that you're lucky, not crushing yet. You don't have to worry too much in battle." Nightwing said.

"Trust me; I worry about the team enough, especially with our bond."

"I bet"

"Sometimes I feel like I'm getting OCD because of it…"

Nightwing held back a laugh. I managed to smile.

"Hey, have you seen Crow recently?"

"She went to fix the generator."

"Oh" I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.

We sat in an awkward silence for a couple minutes. I could hear some crickets chirping, and, far away, I thought I heard a wolf howl… which is impossible, but slightly cool. Then I remembered that this is Jump CITY and got a little freaked out.

"So… if you were a warrior, who would you be?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Probley Firestar… but I guess everyone would say that." Nightwing said.

"Not me… I'd probley be Mosskit."

"Why?" he asked.

"For no apparent reason. I guess it's because she always seems to be forgotten, even though she was one of the most important characters" I said. Truth is, it's probley because Mosskit is just my favorite, plain and simple. She deserves some love, dying at only a month old and constantly getting her gender confused.

"I think Terra would be Brightheart… because of how insecure she is. Poppyfrost is another possibility." Nightwing said.

"True, and that would leave idiot as either Cloudtail or Berrynose. Wow… idiot get idiot cats." I said.

Nightwing laughed.

"Starfire would probley be Sandstorm or Spottedleaf to match your Firestar."

"Or Bluestar, because of her bad past… but if that's the case, I would also be Oakheart."

I rolled my eyes at his attempt at a joke "And I imagine Cyborg as Cinderpelt, Briarlight, or Crookedstar, because all of them are injured in some way."

"Or Stormfur."

"Why?" I asked.

"I feel like he's going to leave Titans West any day now to join Titans East and be with Bumblebee…

"You know, if Cyborg DOES join Titans East, can we transfer Crow over here?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Raven, I know how much you would like that, but I also know that Crow is happy there."

"I know." I told Nightwing "But I miss her every day."

"Because she's your sister, and nothing will ever change that." He paused for a second. "Just like Jesse's your brother… even though he's done some pretty despicable things, nothing's going to change that, and, as hard as it is to forgive and forget, I think it would make life much easier for you if we make it through."

"It would be useless. If Trigon spares Jesse, unlike he did with me, I have to kill him. It's the only way."

"But have you thought about how that will make YOU feel."

I was suddenly struck by my best friend's words. Until now, I had only thought of how Jesse needed to die, how there was no other way. I didn't think about him as my brother, only using the word in spite or past tense. I felt like a rock had been shoved down my throat. I found myself feeling jealous of the closeness of Changeling and his brother, Monster Man, and sister, Menagerie, as well as feeling jealous of Terra and Geo-Force, and Starfire, Blackfire, and Wildfire, even though I was only missing one sibling that I knew about, but it still hurt. I knew that I shouldn't be feeling jealousy, especially with my weakness to the sins.

"I suppose not." I sighed.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Even though we're not related, you will always be my little sister. If Jesse attempts to lay even a finger on you, I may have to kill him instead."

I smiled, which is quite a rare thing for me to do, but I've been doing it a lot recently. I suppose it's because we're not just coming together as two teams, but one family. I wish we would have had enough time to get all the other teams over here, but we wouldn't have had time to prepare all the numerous Titans for combat against the end of the world.

"Nightwing… thank you… for everything. I promise to fight as hard as I can, not only for my own safety, but for the world's. You can count on me."

"You can count on me as well." He said.

Suddenly, Crow ran up the stairs panting and out of breath. We ran over to her quickly. I knew that only a fool would go up the stairs unless they had done it often, which Crow hadn't since her elevator wasn't as slow as a turtle. The mechanical dumbwaiter is even faster than our elevator, and, as far as I know, only the pets use it!

"Crow! Are you okay!?" I asked, panic stricken.

Her words hit me like a bullet.

"It's time" she panted.

**…..**

**Okay guys, that was it for this chapter. Oh no, it's so horrible, you're going to have to wait for me to post a chapter of my fusion and The Remaining Hope that are already typed up before you get rid of this cliffhanger.**

**So, if you re-read the chapter, you'll notice a Metamorphosis reference. WHY did I put it? Because I only have a few chapters left of my fusion before I rewrite it! I'm so excited I feel like exploding. **

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Okay, just kidding. But I promise it will be a lot better. I'm not just editing it, I'm completely re-writing it. It'll be awesome!**

**Quote of the day!**

_"With this baby, we'll never be lost! (Throws out window)"_ Up, Russle

**Okay, so maybe it ISN'T about the cone of shame, but it's close enough.**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	15. Cliffhanger Alert

**Hi again! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I decided to try to destroy my fear of the dark (from being scared of Slenderman) by reading a bunch of Creepypastas (for those of you who don't know, they are pretty much the same thing as ghost stories), and I got addicted to the longest one in the world: Appy Apple. In all seriousness, that was one of the best things I've read all week (this is only including stuff I've read online, and I wasn't very busy on the internet, but still!). I mean, it even had a slightly happy ending (rare for Creepypastas). **

**So, now that I'm done blabbing about junk I shouldn't have been reading until I was finished updating, here's the new chap!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else mentioned in this chapter.**

**…..**

We rushed down the steps, Crow leaning on my shoulder.

"Raven, hurry! Otherwise…"

"I know, I'm going as fast as I can! Crow doesn't do well under pressure!" I growled.

Robin nodded his head, saving energy instead of talking. We had to take the steps instead of the elevator, because we needed to save as much electricity as we could. We also needed to get there as fast as we could, and our elevators have the tendency to break down.

When we finally got there, I heard the generator beeping urgently. Mas and Menos were gathering supplies in the center of the room. They were to be messengers if we were to split up, and they would fetch things we needed. Bumblebee and Speedy were giving some final instruction to Aqualad, Tula, and Cheshire. Terra was panicking slightly, Beast Boy trying to get her calmed down. Cyborg was entering some codes in the tower to keep it safe, so only Mas, Menos, and the rest of the Titans could enter it. Starfire was keeping watch on the security cameras in the prison and around Jump City. We didn't want anyone causing trouble so close to the battle.

Crow was regaining energy, and was finally strong enough to stand on her own.

"Come on. We need to get things as orderly as we can."

Robin called a meeting. Everyone gathered around the generator, with me, Robin, Crow, Bumblebee and Speedy standing a few steps away from it.

"Okay Terra. Do you remember what you need to do?"

"Yes…" she said, trying to sound calm. "But what if my powers-"

"You'll be fine!" Beast Boy said.

"Me and Crow can try to help if you start losing control. You can do this." I assured her.

"Aqualad, Tula, do you remember what to try to use instead of water?" Speedy asked.

"Fire. It should work if it comes from areas that were once occupied by water." Tula said.

"What she said." Aqualad replied.

"Okay. Starfire, do you remember your job?" I quizzed.

"To scout ahead if necessary." She responded, a determined look in her eyes.

"Crow, Raven." Robin said, he and Bumblebee turning to face us. "It's your job to lead us, despite me and Bumblebee being capable. You know most of Jesse's weaknesses, if he still has them, and that could make the difference between life and death."

"Yes Robin." We said at the same time.

"Speedy, who do you promise not to argue with?" Bumblebee asked.

"Cheshire." He grumbled unhappily.

"Right. Cheshire? Who are you ordered not to annoy?"

"Brat" Cheshire mumbled.

"Excuse me? Was that aimed at me… or yourself?!" Speedy asked angrily.

"They fight like a married couple." Aqualad snickered.

"Oh yeah, well… You and Tula practically ARE a married couple."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!" Aqualad yelled.

"STOP!" Bumblebee ordered.

"Are too." Speedy mumbled. Aqualad gave him a death stare.

"This is getting out of hand. Aqualad, Tula, Speedy, Cheshire… stop arguing." Bumblebee ordered. They stopped at once.

"Wait a second! I did NOTHING! SPEEDY over there dragged my NAME into this." She stepped towards Bumblebee angrily. "WHY are you blaming ME!"

"Tula! Watch your step!" Cheshire yelled, noticing a puddle that was leaking from Silkie's water bowl nearby.

It was too late. Tula slipped on the puddle clumsily, landing on the generator, pressing random buttons.

Tula quickly stood up.

"Sorry, so sorry! I feel so stupid! It's all my fault!" Tula panicked.

"We have worse things to worry about" Aqualad said, glancing at the generator.

Suddenly, the generator's beeping became urgent. A feeling of dread entered my mind as I realized that it was all over. My gaze shifted to the window. In the distance I saw a bright red flame, near the old library.

_Oh no, not if I can help it, you mangy chlorbag!_

I guess being with the titans has put the Tamaranian equivalent of the F-word in my vocabulary.

"Quick! It's now or never!" I shouted.

Robin grabbed me and Starfire's hands. I grabbed Crow, who grabbed Aqualad, who grabbed Tula's, who grabbed Cheshire's, who grabbed Speedy's, who grabbed Bumblebee's, who grabbed Cyborg's, who grabbed Beast Boy's, who grabbed Starfire's. I don't think I need to mention that we formed a circle. Terra stood in the center, with Mas and Menos running around her as fast as they could; it formed a whirlwind, sending a few non-valuable objects in the tower flying around our heads.

"NOW!" Beast Boy yelled. "You can do it, Terra. You always could."

I could barely see Terra's shaking figure over Mas y Menos circling her. Being empathetic, I could sense her nervousness.

Suddenly, I felt weak in the head, and my vision became blurred. It was hard to stand up, and my knees wobbled. I got a terrible headache, and it felt like someone was drilling nails into my skull.

"Don't lose control, don't lose control"

It was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

**….**

**Well guys, I'm not saying exactly what happened, but there will be AT LEAST one more chapter. I'm not saying if Raven is alive or if they succeeded until then. I will tell you, however, if this story does not have a happy ending, then I'm considering it AU from my other fics.**

**Anyways guys, feel free to guess what happened. I'm sorry you won't find out what really happened until next week, but I'll try to get all four of the chaps (counting next week's promised double update for The Last Unicorn) done early so I can post them earlier. **

**Daily Quote**

_"I'm peeing."_ Manny, Diary of a Wimpy Kid 3 (while in the pool).

**Yeah, not the funniest quote on the list. It was more of a 'this is the first thing I can think of so I'm using it' thing.**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	16. cue suspenseful music

**Hi again! Sorry for not updating soon enough. I had a busy week. Anyways guys… I have no comments. What, did you really thing I'd spoil the outcome BEFORE you started reading it?**

**Also, I realized that I've been going on/off with the new names. I will only use them when I remember to, okay? That is… if Raven survived. Muahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else mentioned.**

**….**

I jerked awake, a sharp pain bolting through my head. I stood on shaky legs that felt like they had not been used in a matter of years. Perhaps it had been. I noticed that the windows were locked up. I cracked one open with my powers. I looked out of the window, seeing only fire and destruction. Trigon had destroyed the world, and I was alive to see it. I quickly closed it.

"Well, someone finally decided to wake up…" A voice said. I turned around to see the other Titans, ready for action.

"What… happened?" I asked.

"Mas E Menos decided to be idiots and swerve into the generator. It hit you in the head…" Tremour said.

I rubbed my head, feeling a giant bump on it.

"You might not want to put too much strain on yourself. You suffered from a concussion for a while… We need to get moving though. It's now or never." Nightwing said.

I nodded my head

"Come on…" I lead them outside after Cyberion re-wired our communicators for a final time.

Titans East, including Crow, were culture shocked. Fire had entirely replaced the water in the ocean. Everything else was turned to stone. All the plants, all the animals, all the people… never to awake again.

"It's so…. Different…" Aquagirl whimpered.

Tremour walked out, carrying the last first aid kit. Her eyes widened.

"Why would anyone do this?" She asked, her eyes filled with shock.

"Because Trigon is after the power. He wants to impress the others like him. He wants to rule countless planets and dimensions. He's a heartless jerk; I learned long ago that you can expect no good out of him. Our first step, however, is to locate either he or Jesse. I'm sure that if we can defeat one of them, everything will be okay. If not, we'll have to improvise."

"Well said Raven. We should first try the old library." Crow said.

"I think we should try the pier." Cyborg said.

"You're both wrong. They'll probley not even be in Jump City. They've probley decided to travel around and see if they've missed anyone. I would imagine that they're at Gotham or somethin' by now." Tremour said.

"Gotham… Maybe the Justice League? We could try to unfreeze them, and get some help." Skitter suggested.

"No way! If anything, we get the Doom Patrol." Changeling said.

"We're Titans! We don't need help from anyone!" Nightwing said in a very bossy tone.

"But maybe Trigon is making a deal with someone else, much like he did with Slade. My guess would be the League of Shadows. I know where their base is; I'd be happy to show you…" Cheshire said.

"And risk you SIDING with them. No way, no one trusts you!" Cheshire bent her head in embarrassment. "Besides" Arsenal continued "I think they're just causing destruction. Let's check Star City."

I facepalmed.

"Or, we could get off the island and find a better place to hide until we decide what to do?" I suggested.

"Raven has a point. If we stay out here for much longer, we'll instantly have to fight Jesse and Trigon, instead of being given some time. Come on, I know a good place." Cheshire said.

I noticed the tension between us all. Was Cheshire telling the truth, or leading us into a trap? Even after the matter of MONTHS that she had been with Titans East, no one seems to have forgotten that she was a villain.

We all looked to Skitter for an answer. She looked nervous, but eventually kept her cool, and seemed to be at war with herself. The moment was ultimately unsettling.

"Lead the way." Skitter finally answered.

**…..**

**Yep guys, Raven is still alive. If you know me very personally, you'll know that I'm a big fan of the whole "they were really alive and they were not dead after all" type of thing. But, that doesn't mean that ALL of my stories will be safe from character death.**

**Just saying.**

**This story isn't entirely safe from character death. I'm probley killing off a character, and (s)he may or may not come back to life. You never know**

**So anyways, I hope you have a happy Labor Day. What, even if it's relatively un-celebrated, it's still a holiday.**

**Quote of the day!**

_"Rita's idea of a delicious breakfast was to dip carrots in yogurt. For a treat she would occasionally sprinkle flax seed on it. Yum… yum….." _ Sunny Skyland, Runaway Twin

**Yeah… just got done re-reading that book and I wrote a fanfiction for it on Deviantart, so it's sorta fresh on my mind. I'm sorry that I seem to be more obnoxious about this one than the other fics I've posted, but this is the first Runaway Twin fanfiction that I know of, so I'm just excited that it was me that posted it.**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	17. The passage

**Hi again! I'm gonna start a new schedule where I post this week's chapters as soon as I write them. Mostly because I wanted to go ahead and post stuff. **

**Also guys, I have no idea whether Chesh was ever in the League of Shadows, but I see a lot of fics use that so I've adopted it as part of her backstory. To be honest, I don't know pretty much ANYTHING about that girl's backstory (the are times when Wikipedia makes no sense), and because it seems to change with everything she's in (Young Justice, the original Teen Titans comics, re-boots of the original Teen Titans comics I think…), I've came up with a backstory for her myself. I'm thinking about making it into a fanfiction. What do you guys think about it?**

**Actually, I'm thinking about making a series of backstories. I'm going to post a list of stories I'm thinking about writing on my profile and you can vote for them (but it won't be effective immediately; I still have to update 4 stories a week). You can also vote for them in reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else I may mention. **

**…..**

Cheshire leapt ahead of us, her raven hair shining in the moonlight. Despite the fire everywhere, things seemed as peaceful as they could possibly get. Arsenal's distrust was easy to sense, but the rest of us only seemed to have a small doubt. It's easy to imagine reasons why he didn't trust her… he had never been the type to trust villains.

"Come on, it's only a little further." Cheshire said.

I nodded my head. Night time was actually visible this time; perhaps it was Jesse's way of giving himself a challenge. Maybe they knew we were coming, at they wanted to prove that even these little advantages couldn't help us. He had always been the arrogant type. Arrogant, but quiet. He was a bit of a prankster as well, but me and Crow always were able to put up with it… especially me.

I shook my head, trying to clear it of the memories. I knew that things could never be the way they were again. I continued on the path, eyes on Cheshire. I knew that even for a second it would be bad to lose sight of Titans East's deadliest member.

"Here" She said, motioning to a small entrance.

We crawled in using no specific order, discovering that it lead to a tunnel large enough to stand in. Even though it was pitch black, there seemed to be a force leading the way. I could barely see Tula standing in front of me, but I could tell it was her by how she never seemed to shut-up.

"I don't remember how long the tunnel is, but it shouldn't be too awfully bad. It does lead somewhere." Cheshire said nervously.

I tried focusing on the rest of the team, to block out my nervousness and doubt. I heard the slight cowardly whimpering of Changeling, the footsteps of the team, Tula's constant whispering to Cyberion about an idea for the communicators, but I didn't really pay attention to any of it. My idea didn't seem to work because I was too busy worrying that the League of Shadows would face us at the end of the tunnel.

I mentally slapped myself. Any member of the teams has the ability to betray us, not just the ex-assassin.

Eventually I began seeing light, and was lead into a big, open room. It had a smaller room connecting to it, which I assume is the bathroom. The big room had a small kitchen and some food, a couch, a television, and a few other things. Fortunately, to the relief of Arsenal and I, there were no League members waiting for us.

"Ta-da! I told you I knew a place to hide!" Cheshire beamed.

"How did you know this was here?" Cyberion asked.

"This is a hide-out the League of Shadow's occasionally used. I've been smart enough to track their signals for the past few days because I caught a glimpse of Talia's password. I knew it wasn't in-use, so we're going to take advantage of that." Cheshire said.

"Who's Talia?" Arsenal asked.

"Ra's daughter. We WERE fairly good friends, so I've been near her a lot of times she's entered her password, and they DID teach me hacking skills." Cheshire explained, emphasizing were, "You guys could break into the league itself with my help."

"I thought I'd never say this, but Cheshire you are a genius!" Arsenal said.

I sensed Cheshire blush behind her mask. I couldn't help but smirk. Foreshadowing, perhaps?

"Well, I wouldn't say that, as much as I wish I could. A real genius would be able to save the world hands tied behind their backs. I'm just doing all I can…" She said quickly.

"Get a room" I heard Crow mumble.

"Well, for now that's enough. But we'll have to move out tomorrow… It's a bit predictable." Nightwing said, pretending not to hear our immature gossip.

"How about that new museum near central Jump City? It might be able to help us for a while. And I've been wanting to go there…." Cyberion said.

I screamed inwardly. We couldn't spend the entire time hiding! Then we would never be able to save the world from Trigon and Jesse!

"Oh yes Nightwing! It sounds like a very pleasant place to hide! May we try it?" Starfire pleaded.

"I suppose." Nightwing said.

"I hate to be the geek here, but are you sure that you want to risk a Night at the Museum replay?" Cheshire asked.

"Dude! That would be awesome! Let's go to the museum!" Changeling shouted.

Tremour facepalmed.

"No, that would NOT be awesome. It would be at first, but then we'd get to the dinosaur room and have second thoughts." Skitter explained. "We have to be smarter than that."

"Smarter than what? They're the ones who died." Aquagirl pointed out.

"And besides, it's not like that's going to happen. It's not like villains spend all their time watching movies." Tempest said.

"Okay, but when we're fighting Maleficent, don't go running to me for help." Cheshire said. "Villains watch movies too. Why else would I call myself Cheshire?"

"Well, I don't think we should spend all of our time in hiding. Just until we find where Trigon and Jesse are. Then, we need to plan a strategy." I said.

"Well said Raven, but how WILL we find them? It's not like we can just call their names and they'll be all 'oh, I'm just at the old library, would you like a sandwich?'." Tula said.

"That's why we have Starfire set to scout ahead." I said. "She can find the possible hiding places and report them to us. She's the fastest at flying and the least vulnerable out of all of us, so I figured it would be safest." I explained. Starfire nodded her head, distracted by thoughts.

"Well, at any rate, we should get some sleep… tomorrow we check the pier."

….

**Well guys, the authors note at the top was written on… great, the 3rd or something like that… that's how busy I've been recently. But fear not, as I will attempt at a double update next week to make up for it. The key word is attempt. It probley won't happen, but I can try! Really, you should only be worried or fed up if I don't update for a month. Then, feel free to frantically PM me. Or, if you're a guest reviewer, spam my reviews until I get annoyed and update. I can remove reviews, so it's not that much of a problem.**

**So yeah, I hope you guys liked the chapter, because I will probley be lucky to even get a single update this week because it's the week of the fair where I live, and on Monday my brother was in the opening parade, today I went with my dad to see the animals and stuff, and on Friday I'm going with my mom to do rides. So next week might have to be the double update.**

**Well, after I'm caught up on the updates, I'm going back to the other schedule where you have to wait until Saturday or Sunday to get your update. And I'm going to try to finish my profile.**

**Quote of the day!**

_"What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?" _Timon, The Lion King

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


End file.
